Problem: First consider the expression for: $-9$ plus the product of $7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $8$ times that expression and then add $-1$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $-9$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ - 9$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (7x - 9) = \color{orange}{8(7x-9)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{8(7x-9)}$ do? $8(7x-9)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(7x-9)-1$.